En boîte de nuit ?
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Quand Stiles insiste pour Derek vient en boîte de nuit avec lui et comment les jours suivant ce déroule... [désolé pour le résumé assez nul]
1. Chapter 1 - La boîte de nuit

Normalement à cette heure-ci beaucoup de personne devrait être en train de dormir mais un jeune hyperactif préfère se balader surtout pour aller voir un loup-garou grincheux. Il arriva devant la maison brûlé et entra dedans. La porte se refermât et le jeune homme se retourna pour croisé deux yeux rouges.

__Derek ! Tu as fahit me faire une crise et tu sais __ce n'est__ pas beau à voir du tout et tu vois quand j'ai appelé pour savoir si la meute__ et nous on pouvait faire une sortit et que tu m'as poussé contre cette arbre, j'ai cru que j'allais faire comme Damon de Vampire Diaries __tu ne connais__ pas, c'est un vampire peut-être que tu as déjà rencontré un vampire..._

__Stiles, soupira le loup. J'ai acce__pté car vous avez insisté et les autres nous attendent déjà en boîte alors magne-toi ou je te laisse y allez à pied !_

__Okay, je peux conduire ? Demanda-t-il._

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Derek. Stiles suivit le grand brun, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Derek et Stiles commença à parler de ses heures de colle que son prof M. Harris lui avait donnez, juste parce qu'il avait dit un truc à Scott sur Lydia qui été magnifique... Derek garda son calme et essaya de pas l'étripé... Comment il faisait pour aimer autant ce gamin, ça c'est une très bonne question qu'il se demande. Le seul moyen était d'embrassé Stiles et même après il n'arrêter pas de parler. Enfin arriver devant la boîte, Derek chopa Stiles qui sortait et le plaqua contre la voiture, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa férocement et sensuellement ce qui avait l'air de plaire à Stiles. On entendit un raclement de la part d'Isaac et un gloussement de la part d'Erica, qui venait d'assisté à la scéne.

__Vous venez juste d'arriver, __vous n'allez__ pas vous me__ttre à vous __sauter__ dessus ! Lança la blonde. Sinon __on n'a__ pas fini, vous venez Lydia, Scott et Allison sont déjà-là !_

Sans lâcher son partenaire, Stiles avança jusqu'à l'entré. La boîte été assez rempli mais ont repéré vite Lydia qui dansait avec son amie sous le regard de Scott qui été pratiquement en train de baver... Derek s'assit et soupira, Stiles voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place, s'installa confortablement sur son loup qui grogna mais ne fit rien.

__Vous venez danser, les amoureux ? Proposa Lydia u__n verre à la main._

Stiles ne put répondre car il été déjà debout avec Lydia qui dansait à côté de lui, une fille vint vite dansé contre lui et l'alcool commencer à se faire sentir alors Stiles dansa chaudement oubliant Derek qui regardait la scène assez énerver, Erica le vit et s'avança.

__Tu devrais allez le récupérer vite fait ou montrer que c'est ta propriété comme tu le fais si bien d'habitude, chuchota-t-elle._

Il la regardé et se leva, il s'approcha de Stiles et se mit derrière lui et commença à dansé contre lui, Stiles se retourna et oublia la blonde avec qui il dansait, ce mit à embrasser Derek qui le colla plus à lui, forcément les hormones de tous les ados plus l'envie que Stiles donnait à Derek, c'était difficile de ne pas avoir envie de le violé sur place.

__Suis-moi beau gosse, gémi un Stiles saoul et excité à l'oreille de Derek. Tu ne seras pas déçu, je te le __promets__._

Derek ce laissa embarqué dans un endroit tranquille, pour une fois ce ne fut pas Stiles qui fut plaqué contre un mur mais Derek. Stiles l'embrassa avec sensualité et passa sa main sur les fesses du brun qui commençait à comprendre les intentions de son compagnon. Il se ressaisit et stoppa le baiser, ce qui fit sortir un gémissement de mécontentement de Stiles qui commença à faire la tête.

__Pourquoi __tu ne veux__ pas de moi, pourtant ça ne t'avait pas gêné de m'avoir baisé sur le sol de ta maison, il y a quinze jours ! Ou encore dans la douche quand tu es rentré discrètement ! Dit-il en s'énervant._

__Stiles tu es saoul, je ne vais pas profiter de toi même si j'en ai très envie en ce moment ! Stoppa Derek. Laisse-moi au moins te ramener chez toi et on pourra faire tout ce que tu voudras !_

__Promis ? Demanda Stiles avec une pointe de désir dans la voix._

__Promis !_

Derek le pris dans ses bras et retourna jusqu'à la camaro, il embrassa Stiles et le posa tranquillement dans sa voiture, il fit le tour et la démarra. Il voulut dire quelque chose au gars à côté de lui mais il c'était déjà endormit.

__Je t'aime Stiles, soupira-t-il._


	2. Chapter 2 - Le shopping!

Le lendemain Stiles se réveilla avec une énorme migraine, il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un Derek endormi roulé en boule contre lui. Il caressa les cheveux du brun qui grogna et se retourna. Stiles sourit, enjamba Derek puis au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, il sentit deux mains se posait sur ses hanches.

__Tu comptais m'abandonnais ? Susurra Derek à son oreille. Tu vas mieux ?_

__Nan, je crois que mon cerveau va exploser déjà qu'avec la tonne de chose qu'il y a dedans et l'alcool et d'ailleurs hier je me rappelle pu de ce qu'il sait passer !_

__Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu tant rappelle ! Ajouta Derek durement. Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant !_

__J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai essayé de violé Lydia ou toi ou même pire j'ai dragué Jackson ? Déballa le jeune hyperactif tellement vite. Elle va me détester ma vie et fini ! On doit quitter la ville, je ferais une lettre à mon père et à Scott..._

__Tu vas la fermez à la fin ! Soupira Derek. Va t'asseoir et arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, aujourd'hui on est en vacance donc si tu veux... On peut retourner se soir voir les autres et ont leurs demandera si tu les as violés !_

__Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! Quand j'__y pense... Je n'ai pas eu mon bisou du matin, dit-il en s'approchant de Derek._

__Ton bisou du matin ? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelle ? Moi je l'appellerais la façon de __réveiller__ Stiles sans lui jetait un verre d'eau ou de lui __enfoncer__ l'oreille dans la têt__e ! Allez viens là toi !_

Derek attrapa Stiles puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis l'embrassa sur le nez.

__Tu viens on va se doucher ! Lança Derek._

__Mon père et partit au moins car tu sais... Il n'a pas apprécié te voir sortir de ma chambre avec une petite serviette accroché aux hanches même si ça te donner un air terriblement sexy, commença Stiles qui fut vite coupé par un baiser._

__Si tu as peur, je peux toujours allez lui demander la permission mais si il sait que je t'ai baisé dans TOUT le sens du terme, il ne va pas être content et là on pourra quitter la ville._

Stiles commença à rougir et sourit, il suivit l'homme qui été devant lui et entra dans la salle de bain. Ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans la douche.

Le moment de la douche été un moment où ils pouvaient se touchaient et se caressé sans gêne et sans risque d'être vu. Pour Derek c'était surtout le moment où il pouvait faire gémir Stiles sans que personne ne l'entende.

Après leur petit moment intime fini, ils s'habillèrent et décidèrent d'aller faire les courses. Pour Stiles allez faire les courses avec Derek c'était une joie pour lui car il pouvait ce pavané aux bras du beau brun et de prouvait qu'il n'était pas un ringard mais pour Derek c'était horrible, il détestait cela !

__Derek ont prend ta voiture ? Demanda Stiles._

__Bien sur même si on va faire du « shopping » je préfère prendre ma voiture !_

__Je m'en doutais et je ne peux toujours pas la conduire ? Espéra-t-il._

__Toujours pas et peut-être jamais ! Coupa Derek._

__Peut-être ? Tenta Stiles._

Pour toute réponse Derek grogna et démarra la camaro. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard dans le grand magasin, Stiles tira Derek jusqu'à l'intérieur et Stiles entra-cela les doigts de son petit ami. Derek ayant l'habitude d'être collé à Stiles pour prouver qu'il est à lui et que Stiles est son territoire, le colla assez bien puis le couple ne passa vite inaperçu. Stiles repera une boutique sur les légendes et supplia Derek pour aller y faire un tour, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à Stiles il accepta.

__C'est bien parce que tu me rend dingue toi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon_


	3. Chapter 3 - Une glace et un cadeau ?

Stiles était entré dans la boutique suivit de Derek, il y avait des livres et des « amulettes » pour toutes choses. Derek regardait les livres que Stiles prenait et les objets qu'il prenait. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de livre que bien sûr le loup devait portait ! Stiles commença à prendre une amulette mais il fut stopper par une main qui lui retira l'objet.

__Derek ! Pourquoi tu me la pris ! Je veux l'acheté ! Répliqua Stiles._

__Ah oui ? Et elle te servirait à quoi ? Demanda son vis-à-vis._

__J'en sais rien, à faire comme Twilight, tu vois y a Jacob un loup garou assez beau... Ouais non tu es beaucoup mieux que lui ne me tue pas s'il te plaît... Bon je reprends c'est un loup garou et il offre ça à Bella car elle fait des cauchemars, Edward et partit mais je préfère quand Bella et avec Jacob..._

__Et alors, gronda Derek._

__J'aurais aimé que tu m'achete un truc comme ça, tu vois pour prouver que tu tiens à moi et que je suis ton compagnon, tu vois tu pourrais m'offrir plus de chose..._

__Tu n'es pas heureux ? Coupa Derek le regard dans le vide._

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Derek n'ayant pas de réponse commença à partir mais fut rattrapé par la main de Stiles qui fut suivit de sa bouche, ils durent arrêter le baiser avant que le vendeur ne les voient et les faces sortir de la boutique. Stiles partit payer ses achats pendant que Derek l'attendit patiemment devant la boutique, Stiles arriva et ils partirent s'acheter une glace, bien sûr c'était encore l'idée de Stiles et vu que Derek voulait faire plaisir à son compagnon, il ne fit que grognait mais le suivit. Ce qui se passa pendant qu'ils étaient assis ne plus guère à Stiles, un groupe de femmes ou de jeune femmes, reluqué grandement son petit ami qui avait l'air de ne pas le remarquer. Stiles eu soudain l'idée de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami et l'embrassa sans gêne en se collant à lui, il jeta un petit coup d'œil au groupe qui avait détourné les yeux. Stiles sourit et embrassa Derek puis s'installa à ses côtés.

Stiles et Derek était dans la chevrolet et Stiles essayait de faire savoir au loup que si son père le choppé encore à rouler à 140, il ne le défendrait pas cette fois-ci.

__Oui mais ton père se demandera aussi __pourquoi tu es dans ma voiture car tu n'as toujours pas pensé à lui dire qu'__ont__ été ensemble pourtant toute la ville et au courant !_

__Je lui dirais ce soir ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda la voix sensuelle de Stiles._

La voiture s'arrêta et Derek ce tourna vers son passager, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

__Je fais redécouvrir le septi__ème ciel au mec qui est censé être mon petit ami._

__Ça a l'air intéressant ! A quelle heure je viens ? S'empressa Stiles._

Stiles se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et commença à jouer avec la langue de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Scott, Isaac et Erica.

__Désolé de gâcher ce moment intime ! On a besoin de t'empruntai Stiles pour 2 heures !_

__Tant que vous me le rendez pour 21h et que vous ne venez pas nous emmerder ce soir vous faite ce que vous voulez ! Répliqua Derek. _

La portière claqua et Derek appuya à fond jusqu'à chez lui...

Stiles rentra à 19h chez lui, il rentra dans sa chambre et découvrit un attrape-rêve comme dans Twilight, il trouva un mot sur son bureau.

_**J'espère qu'il te plaira car moi il ne me plaît absolument pas !**_

_**Fait toi beau pour ce soir même si tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de tes habits !**_

_**J'espère que tu ne doutes pas que tu es mon compagnon et que tant que tu es heureux, je le suis !**_

_**Ce soir ça va être ta fête !**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Le rendez-vous

**Désolé pour le retard de cette avant-dernier chapitre ! J'ai été absente durant quelques temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Stiles était en train de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Derek ! Il avait vraiment hâte d'être contre lui. Il pensait savoir le programme cinéma, restaurent et vite dans le lit !

__Bon allez Stiles tu es parfait pour Derek ! Soupira-t-il en se regardant dans la glace. _

__Sa va fils ? Demanda son père._

__Ouais tout vas bien, euh papa, tu as vue Derek la dernière fois et je ne sais pas si tu as compris mais... _

__Vous êtes ensemble, malheureusement je le sais ! Tout le monde le sait et tes copains ne le cache pas !_

__Oh d'accord et ce soir je sors avec lui... Tu ne vas pas t'énerver ?!_

__Non ! Demain à 10h je veux vous voir tout les deux pour une discutions ! Maintenant va-t-en ! _

Stiles soupira et sortit jusqu'à la voiture de Derek et lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement ! Derek l'agrippa et l'embrassa dans le cou.

__On y va beau gosse ! _Lui susurra Stiles avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

__Ouais ! Ton père nous regarde et n'a pas l'air heureux_, murmura Derek en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la voiture sous le regard du shérif qui soupira et rentra. Stiles caressa sensuellement Derek ce qui lui donna envie d'arrêter et de lui sauta dessus mais au lieu de cela, il lui grogna dessus. Derek s'arrêta et sortit.

__Un hôtel ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si ma virginité avait été enlever dans une chambre de Lyida ! D'ailleurs, elle m'a demander si on se marier et si on adopter, si elle pouvait être la marraine et Scott à alors demander d'être le parrain !_

__Stiles ! Chut !_

__Okay ! Chef ! Allez viens là ! Tu m'as promis une fête !_

Derek sourit et suivit son compagnon. La secrétaire, les regarda et donna les clés de la chambre. Ils allèrent dans l'ascenseur et Stiles commença à chauffer Stiles ce qui l'énerva fortement car il ne voulait pas le faire dans un ascenseur ! Il y avait une baignoire avec des fleurs qui les attendaient. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Derek le poussa jusqu'à la chambre. La porte fermer Derek colla Stiles contre la porte et l'embrassa, les vêtements vola vite et Derek déposa Stiles sur le lit, Stiles s'accrocha à Derek et par tellement de tendresse, Derek pénétra en lui et commença ses va et viens qui fit hurler de plaisir Stiles. Ayant pris l'habitude que Derek soit le dominant, Stiles se plia à tous leurs plaisirs de la chair, ce qui les fit hurler de plaisir en même temps et Derek tint sa promesse, Stiles avait redécouvert le septième ciel. Après cela, Derek leva Stiles vers la salle de bain ou il fit couler le bain avec les fleurs. Quand l'eau fut à bonne température, ils y entrèrent et Stiles s'écroula sur Derek. Ils se câlinèrent, se mordillèrent et se griffèrent d'un peu partout et Derek finit par le faire sortir pour qu'ils aillent manger un morceau et pour que Derek fassent sont annonce à Stiles. D'ailleurs, il regretta de l'avoir dit à Lydia car elle avait faillit tout gâcher !

__Derek on va où ? Parce que tu vois, j'ai adoré ce qui vient de ce produire comme à chaque fois et j'aimerais bien qu'on le fasse plus qu'une fois !_

__Tu verras, ce n'est pas loin ! Monte maintenant !_

Il démarra sa Camaro et partit. Lui aussi aurait aimé continuer mais il aurait d'autre occasion ! Ils arrivèrent dans un restaurent, ils se mirent dans un coin et commandèrent. Derek ne sachant pas comment faire, il regarda Stiles manger et sourit. Stiles le regarda et lui pris la main.

__Derek ! Tu es sur que ça va ? Parce que dont la façon que tu me regarde c'est trop flippant ! Et pourquoi tu te met à genoux._

__Stiles ! Je sais que tu n'as que 18 ans mais je veux être sur que ça ce fasse ! Alors, veut tu m'épouser ?_

Stiles ne répondit pas, il sauta sur Derek et l'embrassa.

__J'en était sur ! Je t'aime bad wolf ! Je veux t'épouser !_

Derek rigola et pris sa bague et lui mit au doigt. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.


End file.
